血蔷薇圣地
by Craze Izumi
Summary: 锥生零总受相关文。uke!Zero one-shots collection. Latest Update:03。喜欢。爱情。幸福。枢零
1. Ch 01。 诅咒 枢零

**诅咒（枢零）**

_喜欢__上我以外的人__,__你是永远不会有好结果的！锥生零。。。_

锥生零睁开了双眼，不断地喘息着。已经不记得是第几次了，这场噩梦。总觉得一年前自从玖兰枢带着优姬离开后噩梦就不断出现。最重要的是每当自己从噩梦中醒过来时除了那句话就什么也不记得了。

曾经想过这场噩梦会不会是玖兰枢的作为，不过平他对玖兰枢的了解他没理由那么做。何况就凭梦里的那句话和说话的声音就绝对可以肯定不是玖兰枢。一，他们是敌人所以他们之间跟'喜欢'画不上边。二，虽然讨厌玖兰枢没错，可是怎么说也认识了四年的时间他不会认错玖兰枢的声音。

"那么那句话到底是什么意思？"等锥生零从沉思中回过神来时，已经到他该去上学的时刻。"算了反正已经没有喜欢的人了，放着不管应该没关系。"

同一时间，玖兰古宅里的主人之一，玖兰枢，也做了个梦。对他来说与其说是梦还不如说是回忆。在他沉睡之前身为始祖的回忆，在他进入这具身体后所遗忘的一段于他来说宝贵却又痛苦的回忆。。。

"玖君。。。吸血鬼猎人诺是喜欢上吸血鬼，是不是很荒唐？"坐在玖兰家始祖——玖兰要旁边的少年看着头顶上那辽阔的天空轻轻问道。

"零怎么突然问这个？"玖兰要惊讶的的看了旁边被他唤为'零'的少年。

"我。。。好像喜欢上藤原静了。"就在零说完的瞬间，'啪'的一声附近的一颗树也跟着倒下了。

"玖君？怎么了？"

"没事，只是不小心外泄而以。你说的藤原静。。。不会是那位纯血公主的藤原静吧？"

"那你以为我在这世界上认识几个藤原静？"

"呵呵，只是觉得惊讶你会喜欢上静。。。"明明先认识你的是我，为什么会喜欢上后来认识的藤原静！

"感觉来了也解释不清楚，感情不就是这样？不过你可不要把这件事告诉别人，一缕也不行！"

"呵呵放心好了，你也知道我跟一缕不合。"锥生一缕吗？没想到碍眼的双生子弟弟，这次或许派得上场。

"锥生一缕，你这该死的猎人竟然敢吃了藤原家始祖！！我们要为静小姐报仇！杀了你！！" 藤原家的随从朝着锥生一缕冲了过去，因为吃了吸血鬼始祖而获得新力量的一缕也不甘示弱的回以攻击。打斗过于激烈使得一缕没有顾及到背后向他而来的攻击。

"一缕！"一道黑影跳了出来代替一缕接收了那一击。

玖兰要刚抵达现场时看到的便是锥生零带着重伤倒地的场景，还有锥生一缕那几乎刺痛人心的叫喊声"哥哥。。。零！！！"

在玖兰要一气之下，在场所有藤原家的随从一瞬间便灰飞烟灭。玖兰要走到了锥生一缕的面前强行抱起了锥生零受重伤的身体。

"你果然很碍事，锥生一缕。不过如果杀了你的话零会恨我一辈子，所以这次就放过你。只是吃了始祖的惩罚还是必要的，『双生子的猎人后代只会是悲剧，只要是双生子其中一方就会不断吸取另一方的力量犹如吸血鬼那般！』你们这群猎人就带着这个诅咒活下去吧。"

"玖兰要！你要把零带到哪里去！！"

"一个不会被任何人打扰我们的地方。"

玖兰要把零带到他的住处，然后把零轻轻的放在床上。首先最重要的就是让零的恢复，就在玖兰要即将咬上他的手腕时，零已经逐渐的恢复意识。

"唔。。。静。。。一缕。。。"

"零！醒了吗？快，快喝了我的血！"玖兰要咬了他的手腕然后把手腕放到了零的嘴边，可是却被零拒绝了。

"没用的玖君，你应该知道我已经不行了。况且静已经死了，就算我活着也不会再爱上其他人了。所以就这样死了也不错，至少最后的生命保护了一缕。"

"为什么？难道我就不行吗？我们明明先认识，我是那么的爱你啊，零！"玖兰要紧紧的抱着零，悲伤的嘶吼着。

"我喜欢玖君，像朋友，兄弟那样的喜欢可是那不是爱。所以放手吧。。。要。。。"零逐渐的失去意识，在他失去意识闭上眼睛的前一刻，玖兰要紧紧地抓着他的手。

"我不会这么轻易就放手的，不论你轮回几次。。。只要你喜欢上我以外的人，你是永远都不会有好结果的！锥生零！！"

"谁会想到当你回到我身边时，我却忘了。"恢复那段记忆的玖兰枢倒了一杯红酒然后坐在房里的沙发上。"不过不愧是我所认识的锥生零，走了一位藤原静。。。没想到又来了位玖兰优姬。"

"呵呵~不过没关系比起藤原静那女人，优姬可是在我控制范围内。所以我就说了，亲爱的零。。。喜欢上我以外的人是不会有好结果的。"

突然传来的敲门声使玖兰枢回了神。"进来。"

"枢？还没睡吗？"

"拓麻有什么事吗？身体恢复了？"玖兰枢放下酒杯，好奇自己多年的好友在这个时候到底会有什么事。

"没什么只是听到你房里传来声音。休息了几个月身体早就恢复了。"

"拓麻真的很感谢你在白鹭更面前没有拆穿我的事。不过你现在来得正好，明天我想回黑主学院一趟，所以这里就暂时交给你了。"

"黑主学院？是发生了什么事吗？和优姬一起回去？"

玖兰枢又重新拿起酒杯，一想起很快就能在见到零，玖兰枢轻轻的微笑着。"这次只有我一个人，只是去取回我遗漏下的东西。时间还早，你应该回去多休息。"

"那么我先回房了。"

锥生零忙了一整天，回到住处便直接累得倒下床便睡去了。。。

"零。。。快醒醒！"

"玖君？"锥生零张开了眼睛。

玖兰枢来到锥生零的房间时，便看见已经熟睡的锥生零。就连他来到床边，锥生零也似乎没有被惊醒。玖兰枢扶上锥生零的睡脸，很轻很轻的一遍又一遍的触碰着。

"我来接你了，零。。。快醒醒！"到底是梦见了什么呢？不过不论轮回几次，零果然还是零都没变呢。

"玖君？"或许是还深陷于梦中，锥生零迷迷糊糊的唤着玖兰枢很久未听到的昵称，专属于零给他的昵称。

"终于醒了吗？亲爱的零。"

声音好像有点不一样。。。好像是玖兰枢的声音。玖兰枢？！

"玖兰枢！！你怎么会在这里！！"终于清醒的锥生零意识到来人是玖兰枢马上从床上跳了起来伸手想要去拿血蔷薇却被人先一步的抓住双手阻止了他的行动。

"这下看来是完全清醒了呢，锥生君。我怎么会在这里难道你不知道？"玖兰枢将锥生零的手放到唇边然后轻轻的吻着，每一根手指都不放过。这举动惹得锥生零的身体忍不住微微的颤抖着。玖兰枢把眼前这一幕收在眼里，嘴角微的上扬。

"你想干嘛，玖兰枢！！我怎么会知道你为什么会在这里！！"锥生零想抽出自己的双手怎想到对方却加大力气把他紧紧地握住。

"你的梦都没有告诉你什么信息吗？你会称呼我'玖君'就说明了你已经记得了，你前世的记忆。"

"开什么玩笑！！什么前世记忆，堂堂吸血鬼竟然会相信这种东西？快放开我，玖兰枢！"

"呵呵~放开你？或许你不记得了，不过没关系我不介意再重复一次我说过的那句话。『我不会这么轻易就放手的，不论你轮回几次。。。只要你喜欢上我以外的人，你是永远都不会有好结果的！锥生零！！』这句话你总该记得了吧。"

锥生零愣了愣，然后用尽全力推开玖兰枢。"你这疯子！你想继续疯下去的话请到别处去，我没时间陪着你疯！"

"我是疯了！很久以前就为你而疯！明明已经让你弟弟解决了藤原静那女人，没想到现在的你却给我喜欢上玖兰优姬！"

"你。。。"突然锥生零觉得整个人昏沉沉的就这样整个人倒进玖兰枢的怀里，在闭上眼睛的那一刻似乎听到玖兰枢说了些话。

"放心好了，我不会伤害优姬的。怎么说优姬也是我最疼爱的妹妹。"

玖兰优姬一早起来就不见自己的哥哥。听了一条拓麻的话后，玖兰优姬开始觉得担心。

"枢哥哥，是回去黑主学院做什么呢？"

"优姬小姐，不用太担心。枢大人只是会去取回他遗漏的东西，很快就会回来的。"

其实担心的不只玖兰优姬一人，平时跟在玖兰枢身边的蓝堂众人也一样担心他们枢大人的安慰。毕竟现在这情况，很难说那些激进派的人不会乘机伤害玖兰枢。众人就这么的在大厅里坐着直道玖兰枢抱着锥生零回来。

"锥生零！！枢大人这是。。。"看到被玖兰枢抱着的锥生零，蓝堂最先反应过来。

"枢哥哥！您对零做了什么？我已经选择了枢哥哥了啊，所以枢哥哥为什么还要为了我伤害零？！"玖兰优姬看着仍然在昏迷中的零想要伸手过去接过零，可是在下一瞬间手指已经流了不少的血。

"优姬大人！"

"亲爱的优姬。。。有时候不应该太过自以为是不然可是会受伤的。为了你？不，不是，这是零欠我的！不过啊，亲爱的优姬。。。你还真应该庆幸你是我最疼爱的妹妹。"不然说不定我会让你消失呢，可爱的优姬。

留下发愣的众人，看也不看一眼。玖兰枢就这样抱着锥生零朝他的寝室走去。

"这是就是偷走玖兰家始祖的心的代价，零。所以小小的惩罚不为过吧。只要你再次醒来喜欢上的是我的话。。。诅咒就会抵消。"所以零你的选择是？

END。


	2. Ch 02。 初恋 悠零

**初恋（悠零）**

看着眼前的场景，活在这世上这么多年以来曾多次设想过自己生命的最后会如何结束却从来都未成想到最后的生命会落入亲生哥哥的手上。

当猎人武器刺入身体的瞬间，脑子里一闪而过的不是亲爱的妻子或儿女的安危而是。。。

'真想再见一面呢，零。。。'

他的银发天使。

玖兰悠还记得遇见那位银发天使是在一个冬天，那一年的冬天来得特别早。家里的小辈只有他和哥哥——玖兰李土，当时并没有想过自己将来会有个妹妹——玖兰树里。然后就在那一天，乘坐在车上的他在经过一个公园时便看到那小小的银发天使。

悠让司机停下车，下了车后在关上门的前一刻吩咐司机自己先回去。悠走到了正在全神贯注的看着满地雪的银发天使。原本以为自己的动作很轻很轻对方应该不会注意到，没想到下一秒银发天使就转过头用他那如宝石般绚丽的紫色眼瞳看着他。悠愣了愣的看着那双眼睛，有种仿佛灵魂都被吸引进去的感觉。当悠回过神想要说些什么的时候，银发天使又把注意力回到地上的雪。

"那个请问你在做什么？"悠从第一眼看见银发天使的时候就很好奇到底地上的那片雪到底有什么吸引力能够让他如此关注。

"爸爸，妈妈说不可以和陌生人说话。"银发天使还是继续看着地上的白雪。

"啊！抱歉，我叫悠，哥哥我不是坏人所以你不要怕。"悠看着背对着他的小脑袋虽然知道对方或许看不到，还是露出了淡淡的微笑。

银发天使转过头盯着悠看了一会儿，"坏人是不会说自己是坏人的。"

悠突然觉得自己从来都没有感到如此无奈过，面对眼前的银发天使突然觉得整个人无力一下子便跌坐在雪地上。

"活到至今为止从来都没有比今天这时刻还要累。"悠说得很轻，本以为对方不会听到。

"你真是个怪人。。。不过看在你这么有趣的份上我可以告诉你我的名字。我叫零，记住了哦。"

"零。。。那么你在这里做什么？"

"嗯。。。因为一缕生病了不能出来，可是他说他很想玩雪所以我正在想要怎么把这些雪带回去给一缕玩。"说完零又全神贯注的看着盖满着地面上的白雪。

"一缕？"悠看见零在说着一缕时脸上满是温和的表情，开始有点妒忌能够被零如此温柔呵护的一缕。

"嗯，一缕是我的双胞胎弟弟。"

"真羡慕一缕，有个像零这么好的哥哥。"

听了悠的发言，零带着有点惊讶的表情看着玖兰悠。"为什么？你没有兄弟姐妹吗?"

"我有一个哥哥，不过他好像很讨厌我。"玖兰悠淡淡的陈诉。

身边的零突然站了起来走到悠的面前然后给他来个拥抱。双手换住了他的颈项，小小的头埋在颈与肩膀之间。对于这突如其来的拥抱，悠是满脸的惊讶。然后他突然觉得很庆幸自己是纯血种，有着比一般吸血鬼还要坚强的意志力不然他可不敢保证他有办法忍耐着不去咬眼前这诱人颈项。

"对不起，我想我无法了解你的感受。。。"零的声音很小，普通人或许不会去注意可是身为纯血种吸血鬼的悠却听得清清楚楚然后愣了愣。最后紧紧地抱着零肩膀微微颤抖。

"呵呵，零真可爱。我知道零很善良想要安慰人，可是最好还是不要随便给人拥抱特别是刚认识的人。说不定哪天会被吸血鬼咬哦。"虽然动作幅度很小，可是悠还是感觉到零一瞬间僵硬的身体。

"零？我开玩笑的，这世界上怎么可能会有吸血鬼嘛。所以零不必害怕。"

零只是停顿在那没有任何动作也没有任何回应直到过了一会儿，很小声，很小声的。。。"真的有哦。。。吸血鬼。"

悠惊讶的看着零，想着许许多多的可能性，"零。。。？ "

回过神来的零盯着悠看了一秒然后才慢慢的说，"对啊，怎么可能会有吸血鬼！"

悠现在十分确定零的的确确知道吸血鬼的存在，不过既然零不愿意说，那么他就暂时没有告诉零他是吸血鬼这事实的必要。

"啊，对了！"零把手伸进口袋里然后拿出了一个涉及别致的项链交到玖兰悠的手上，"这个给你，悠哥哥。本来要给一缕的可是你应该比较需要。虽然不是很了解你的心情不过被自己的哥哥讨厌一定很寂寞。希望这个可以让你不那么寂寞。"

悠在接过项链的时候可以感觉到有点刺手。。。貌似覆盖着猎人的一些咒语，猎人的孩子？虽然或许已经大概了解到零的身份，不过玖兰悠还是会心的收下了零所送的礼物。

"你只要滴上一滴血，然后这样就可以打开了，而且还会播放出录下的声音。不过只有主人才可以打开，也就是说这世界上只有我和你才可以打开。"零示范着运用项链的方法。

悠依照零所示范的指示给项链滴上一滴血，然后再凭看所记下的步骤开启了项链，轻轻地传来了好听的歌声，零的歌声。

"很好听呢零的歌声，谢谢！不过时候已经不早了哦，难道你不用回去吗？要不要我送你？"

"我还没有想到办法把雪带回去。"

"这样吧，你在这等着我去帮你找些瓶子放这些雪？"

"哦。"零点了点头。看见零可爱的动作，悠摸了摸零的头然后转身到附近看看有没有什么瓶罐可用。

可是当悠终于找到瓶罐回到与零见面的地方时零已经不在了任他到处找都找不到人。

"零！"回去了？还是不会真的遇到天使了吧？

拿出零给他的项链，然后紧紧地握住。

"妈妈，爸爸带着的那个项链好漂亮哦。。。优姬也想要！"

"那个项链啊。。。是悠的宝贝哦从我出生到现在悠就一直带着了，妈妈曾经也向爸爸要过，可是爸爸就是不给呢。然后还听说是天使给他的哦。"想起当初向悠讨得时候，用尽许多方法悠就是不肯给，玖兰树里就来气。

"天使？很漂亮？"小优姬好奇的问。

"你们在说什么天使啊？"玖兰悠和玖兰枢走进大厅时便听到母女俩在讨论着'天使'的话题。

"就是送你项链的那位银发天使啊。"

小优姬跑到悠的面前，"爸爸，天使漂亮吗？"

"嗯，很漂亮哦，他还有一双很漂亮的眼睛，宛如紫色的宝石。"

"优姬也好想看天使哦！"

"是啊，真想再见一面呢，零。"悠说得很轻一旁讨论的树里和优姬并没有留意到除了枢。

很多年以后，当零再次看见那条项链时，是在玖兰家所举办的宴会上。项链是戴在玖兰优姬的身上。不知怎么的，零很突然的跑到玖兰优姬和玖兰枢的面前，手伸向优姬然后拿起戴在优姬身上的项链。

"你这项链是哪来的？"零全神贯注的看着项链的表情是优姬和枢从来都没看过的表情，很陌生，让人突然觉得有点害怕。而看见零的举动的其他客人都纷纷的议论着眼前所上演的场景。

"枢哥哥，零我们还是移步到比较隐秘的地方去吧。"两人不给任何回答，可是却自动的跟着优姬移步到休息室去。

"这是我们父亲所留下的遗物，如果锥生君感兴趣的话可以好好的对我们说，难道锥生君不觉得你刚才的举动十分无礼吗？"枢的语气虽透着不满，可是同时也十分好奇为什么悠所遗下的遗物会让零如此失态。

"你父亲的遗物？这不可能！我十分确定这世界上这项链是唯一的一个而且是我5岁的时候送给一位朋友的！"

"这就说不过去了锥生君，诺你想编个谎话也请编个合理的。这项链在我母亲还没出世之前就一直戴在我父亲的身上了。就算你真的想要这项链也不需要这样吧。"

"想要这项链？如果想要的话当初我又何必送给人？！我只是奇怪为什么我送给那位朋友的东西会在你们手上。既然是你们父亲的遗物，那你们就把这项链打开给我看啊！"

"打开。。。？ "

"难道你们不知道？哼，我就知道你们这群吸血鬼不是什么好东西，没想到最后竟然成了小偷！"

"锥生零！请你说话放尊重点，既然你坚持说这是你送给你那位朋友的那么不然就请你打开给我们看看？"玖兰枢示意优姬把项链交给零。

零二话不说的接过项链然后开始把玩着。完全无视来自玖兰枢与玖兰优姬的目光。

"银色的头发。。。紫色宝石般的眼睛。。。枢哥哥你说。。。""零。。。"枢突然看向零，觉得这正件事情太过离奇了。如果零就是悠的那位天使的话，怎么想时间点也搭不上线。

突然从那项链传来了小孩子的歌声，枢和优姬或许不解可是零知道这首歌。当歌曲告一段落后，项链传来了另一把声音，一个枢和优姬再也熟悉不过的声音。零也认出了声音的主人，虽然只见过那么一次面。

_拥有这项链这么多年以来还是第一次想过要录音。希望这项链有幸再次回到你手中让你听到这录音，零。还有也希望你还记得悠哥哥这个人。对了，你的一缕弟弟有玩到你带回去的雪吗？。。。感觉还蛮不要意思的。_

_不过其实首先要说的是，我知道吸血鬼的存在因为我就是吸血鬼，也大概猜出你的身份不过当时你没说所以我也错过了高速你真相的时机。说实话当初如果不是因为自己是纯血中或许我会忍不住咬你。不过幸好当初忍住了因为小孩子的你不需要变成原人类这悲伤的存在。_

_然后拥有这个项链后的确是减少了我许多的寂寞虽然我哥哥还是一样讨厌我。现在应该说是恨更恰当吧。不过我现在过得很幸福，因为我后来有了妹妹，她叫树里。然后树里后来成为了我的妻子为我生了两个小孩，儿子叫枢，女儿叫优姬。_

_可是即使现在过着这样幸福的生活，有时还是会回想起我们相遇的那个冬天。_

_真希望还能再见一次面。。。零。_

项链从零的手滑落到地上去，零一脸震惊的继续看着项链，"这到底是怎么回事？"

在一旁听到录音内容的枢和优姬同样的震惊，当时5岁的零是怎么遇到树里出世前的悠？然后还有一件事虽然整个留言中并没有提起，可是玖兰兄妹俩人却听得出他们父亲对零有着特殊的感情。还记得母亲曾经说过。。。

_或许那是悠的初恋也说不定呢！_

END.


	3. Ch 03。 喜欢。爱情。幸福。 枢零

**喜欢。爱情。幸福（枢零）**

'_喜欢上我以外的人是不会有好结果的，锥生零！'_玖兰枢不知在心里诅咒了多少次。

可是当听到优姬说着'。。。我一部分的心现在还遗留在无法忘怀的地方。还遗留在零那里。。。'时， 对于零可能和自己以外的人有所结果，玖兰枢无法接受。

不过对于有机选择了留在自己身边却还放不下零的心情，玖兰枢并非无法理解。就如他自己即使明白了所爱的人是零却也无法放下优姬一样。先不提和树理约定过要好好保护有机，只要优姬是他妹妹作为哥哥的他就有义务让她得到幸福。不记得曾听谁说过吸血鬼是贪得无厌的生物还真是没错。

其实也曾经想过竟然事情如此发展，自己或许能够勉强尝试着与优姬分享锥生零这个人，如果是自己的妹妹的话。可惜玖兰枢心里明白即使他愿意事实也不可能入他所愿。因为零只喜欢优姬，对自己只有恨。

玖兰枢也曾想过就这样把优姬困在自己身边不让她和零有所接触，可是一想到 零将来 有可能喜欢上不是自己或优姬以外的人后比起优姬更零在意气更无法释怀。因为真到那个时候玖兰枢与锥生零除了吸血鬼与吸血鬼猎人这层悲惨的关系外，就真的无所交集了。

"真是越想心情越矛盾。"玖兰枢无奈的叹气。

不过接下来一连串的事情让玖兰枢忙得无法分心烦恼着锥生零的事。一直到事情告一段落后才突然意识到优姬与零在他不知道的时候关系逐渐变好，仿佛回到了优姬变回吸血鬼之前的那段时候。事情发生的太过突然使得玖兰枢一时无法招架。简直像做了一场噩梦。

真正的噩梦却是在优姬提出有事要与他商量的时候。虽然在知道优姬和零又恢复了以往的关系后这一天终会来临，可是玖兰枢却下意识的想要逃避。

最终玖兰枢还是答应了优姬的要求，只是他没想到事情会如此发展。。。

"枢哥哥，我想跟你说，我喜欢您。。。不，我爱您！可是那不是爱情而是很纯粹的兄妹之情。"优姬双眼认真的直视着玖兰枢。

'果然是这么一回事吗？'然后玖兰枢很肯定的说出了自己所认定的答案，"那你喜欢锥生零。"

"我的确喜欢零，很喜欢。"优姬验证了玖兰枢的话。

在听到了优姬的答案后，原本想要说些祝福的话的玖兰枢脱口而出的却是，"你不可以喜欢锥生零！"

第一次看到玖兰枢如此激动的优姬愣了一下不过随即又露出微笑继续她被玖兰枢打断的话，"可是就如我和零说过的对于零的感情也只是纯粹的兄妹之情。"

"什。。。？"玖兰枢一时反应不过来只能不停的盯着妹妹的脸想要确认她刚刚所说的话。

"所以枢哥哥我们解除婚约吧。"

这边锥生零躺在床上一手扶上眼睛，在去看望了一缕的那次以后，零不断地想着一缕所说的话，并不是完全不理解只是一时无法接受知道再次的遇上优姬。虽然那之后发生了很多事零到了最后始终还是无法对优姬抱有怨恨。然后两人的关系在不知不觉中渐渐复合。不断地回想起前一天优姬所对他说的话。。。

"零，你还是恨着身为纯血种的我吗？"优姬站在零的身边轻轻的开口询问。

"不，没有。我有时之中都无法恨你，优姬。"零看了优姬一眼然后淡淡的回答。

"我很喜欢零哦！就跟喜欢枢哥哥一样。是亲情。"

"我知。。。啊？"零瞪大了双眼看向优姬。

"其实这一年里我想了很多，我的确很喜欢枢哥哥。曾有一段时间就认定了那是爱情，不论是失忆前想要当枢哥哥的新娘或是失忆后的这10年里对于枢哥哥的憧憬都是认真的。不过变回吸血鬼后的这一年里却逐渐的意识到那并不是爱，只是因为从小到大都只有枢哥哥的陪伴而一时分辨不清爱情和亲情。"

"那你告诉玖兰枢了吗？"

"还没不过回去后就会跟枢哥哥说。零，可以让我抱一抱你吗？"还没等零的答复，优姬已经转身紧紧的抱着零。

"零，那四年里能够有你陪伴在身边我真的很高兴。我真的觉得自己很幸运能够有枢哥哥和零两位那么好的哥哥。你和枢哥哥是我这一生最重要的人，永远。"零安静的看着抱着自己的优姬最后只是轻轻的抚摸她的头。。。

回想到这这里结束，锥生零突然有点担心优姬。玖兰枢为了优姬所能够做出的事情他是有所见识的。

"玖兰枢对优姬会舍得放手吗？"锥生零叹了口气，虽然不愿意不过心里已经做出了决定。

玖兰枢听星炼报告零想见他时，说不惊讶是假的。当真的见到零的时候才发现原来不是在做梦。

"真是难得，锥生君找我有什么事？"

"优姬她对你的感情并不是爱情。"

"所以？"

"所以？！你果然不打算放手！你难道都没有想过优姬的感受吗？难道优姬的幸福一点都不重要？！"零握紧拳头激动的朝玖兰枢大吼。

"我并没有说我不打算放手吧，锥生君？我和优姬已经解除婚约了。"

"既然这样我也没其他事了，先走了。"已经得到想要的答案的零准备离开。

玖兰枢看着零走到门口时脱口而出的告白，"零，我喜欢你。"

零不可置信的看向玖兰枢然后冷淡的回复，"你应该还记得我恨吸血鬼而且也很讨厌你吧。"

"我知道，即使如此零可不可以试着喜欢上我？"玖兰枢直视着零眼里竟是恳求。

"在优姬得到幸福之前，其他的事对我来说都不重要。"

五年后。

"啊！听说枢大人和优姬大人明天终于要结婚了呢！"

"对啊，真希望在婚礼后不久的将来我们能够迎接新降临的纯血种。"

'最近不管到哪里都听得到呢。'坐在咖啡馆喝着饮料的锥生零无奈的听着最近在吸血鬼之间的热门话题。'优姬和那家伙结婚真的会幸福吗？'

隔天婚礼会场。。。

玖兰枢扶着优姬伴随着结婚进行曲走进会场。前来参加婚礼的锥生零看着优姬一脸幸福与同样笑得很高兴得玖兰枢走到了见婚人—黑主灰彦的面前。

玖兰枢牵起优姬的手交到蓝堂英的手上。"英，从今以后优姬就交给你了。"

"是的枢大人！我会好好的照顾优姬的！"

玖兰枢会心一笑，"优姬你要幸福。"

"我会很幸福的枢哥哥！也祝福枢哥哥能够早点找到幸福。"

事情说完枢回到属于自己的位置上等待着黑主理事长主持结婚仪式。"在如此美好的今天，感谢各位来参加蓝堂英和玖兰优姬的婚礼。那么现在请新郎和新娘跟我一起宣读结婚宣誓。"

结婚宣誓在黑主理事长哭诉着"儿子不理我，女儿结婚了爸爸觉得好寂寞！！呜呜~"终于结束。大家特别是女性们都纷纷的走到会场外准备接住新娘子即将抛出的手花。

站在一旁看着零见到优姬真的很幸福的样子终于发自内心露出了微笑。而这时发现零的玖兰枢向零所在的位置走了过去。

"优姬很幸福呢。"玖兰枢说出了自己所看到的感想。

"嗯。的确很幸福。"

"那么零是不是终于可以给我答复了？"

"我不恨吸血鬼了，你也没有想像中的讨人厌。不过我还没喜欢上你。"看似拒绝，不过玖兰枢却抓住了其中的关键。零说了'还没'而不是'不会'。

"没关系，我可以等你喜欢上我的那一天。"相信就在不久的将来。

END.

"痛！"锥生零弯腰拾起砸到自己头上的罪魁祸首—优姬的花束。"优姬！你要丢就丢准点，那群女人在那里你干吗往我这里丢！"

"呵呵，真的是不久的将来呢。"玖兰枢站在一旁开心的笑着。


End file.
